Ninja React! Accepting Requests! COME ON, WHERE ARE THE REQUESTS?
by Lorris the Terror
Summary: So, there are a lot of these out there, but none like this! If all the ninja were to go onto my OC Parka's hit TV Show The Secret Life of Ninja, they'd fail to maintain calm demeanors, even Zane. And Parka, with her little brother Mack-eye, will delve deep into the ninja's secrets and expose to the world the secret life of heroes. So please just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!
1. Introduction to Ninja React

Parka: HELLOOOOOO, NINJAGO! WELCOME TO _THE SECRET LIFE OF NINJA!_ Today, I'm your host, Parka,, and my little brother Mack-eye is your co-host!

Mack-eye the Hypnobrai: WHOOPIDOO! Hi!

Parka: So, today, we have a few special guests on the scene that will be reacting to themselves! Everyone, please welcome... (drum roll)... Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, and Nya! Your six favorite heroes! (audience cheers)

Please, ninja, take a seat!

Kai: What am I even doing here?

Mack-eye: Well, you'll be reacting to certain things that you'll find posted around the Internet and rumors that are the hottest gossip today! And I might also happen to be a creepy "slatlker" who's been filming every moment of your lives from when you four got the Golden Weapons.

All ninja (and Nya's a kunoichi, actually): WHAT?!

Parka: Yeah, it's complicated. Everyone knows you guys, anyway. So, first up, we'll talk about Jaya.

All: Who now?

Parka: Jaya. It's the shipping name for Jay and Nya. You two are SO CUTE together!

All: Ohhh.

Jay: Erm, thanks. Well, we are in a relationship right now.

Mack-eye: It's my OTP!

Parka: Well, that's out first question. If you want to see more, be sure to come back at five. See you around, people! (curtain closes) (cheering)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Backstage, Parka and Mack-eye reviewed the list of things they would have the ninja react to. Nextt up for next episode: Three more ships. Glacier, Bruise, and Greenflame. Three things that Parka hated. Mack-eye, too.

"Get ready, lil' brother," Parka muttered. "This one is gonna be a long one."


	2. Greenflame, Bruise, and Glacier

Parka: Hi, welcome back to the show, now called _Ninja Nightmares_ for today! So, first, Kai, quick question, a comment from JelsaDev: Why did you save Lloyd from the volcano?

Kai: Hey, it's my duty to help people. Besides, I did find my full potential, right?

Parka: Erm, okay. (bursts out laughing for no reason) HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, sorry, I have these random seizures sometimes. Okay, now what you six will be reacting to now are Glaciershipping, Bruiseshipping, and Greenflame.

Everyone: WHAT?

Mack-eye: (throws up) I HATE those!

Parka: Yeah,, me too. But how would you react if I told you that Glacier is a ship of Cole and Zane-

Cole and Zane: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (scream in horror)

Parka: -and Bruise is Cole and Jay-

Jay: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WE FOUGHT EACH OTHER OVER NYA ONCE!

Cole: HOW? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-

Mack-eye: ARE YOU DONE NOW?

Cole: (meekly) Yes. Continue.

Parka: -and Greenflame is... you might've guessed it...

Kai: NOOOOOOOOO!

Lloyd: But we're BROTHERS!

Parka: Kai and Lloyd. (snickers because she can't help it) Your faces are PRICELESS! (roars in laughter)

Kai: I am going to RUIN THIS PLACE!

Mack-eye: CALM DOWN BEFORE I HIT YOU! (pulls out a banjo)

Lloyd: Like I said, We're brothers, and Kai's with Skylor! And I'M NOT GAY!

Parka: Yeah, I know how you feel. My firends ship me with my BFF Miri, and she already has a boyfriend.

Mack-eye: How about *gag* Bruise?

Nya: How DARE you!

Jay: I'm with Nya! WHYYYYYYY!

Cole: You see why I don't like social media now?

Parka: React to Glacier now!

Zane: *glitches and sparks* THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE!

Pixal's voice: _Zane, you are overheating. You might break apart if you don't cool down soon enough._

Parka: I got it! (dumps icy water on Zane) (he cools off) There! Now, I see that all of you hate this, so I'm not gonna say any more. Join us next week for a reaction to Dareth's secrets! And, we're... OUT! CUT! (boop)

Backstage, Parka started roaring in laughter again. "Oh my little pony! Dareth's secrets are hilarious! I've gotta get Hyperfang and Janina on the act for this."

Hyperfang and Janina: Hyperfang's older, she's the Empress of the Serpentine. Janina steps in whenever Hyperfang's away from Ouroborous. **(Read my story "Wish Upon a Star" to find out more about Hyperfang!)**

And, we're... OUT! CUT!

* * *

 **Dareth's Most Embarrassing Secrets (spoiler): He is always trying to propose to the reporter Gayle Gossip, but she always turns him down. This has been going on ever since the Final Battle.**

 **Thank you for reading, whoever read! Please review and send requests! This is Lorris the Terror, live on my TV show _The Troublemakers' Talk Show_ with my twin Nilla the Terror and our friends Khafre, Parka, and Mack-eye! BYE!**


	3. Dareth's Embarrassing Secrets

Parka: And we're back on another episode! We have two guest hosts with us today. Please welcome Hyperfang, and her two-year-old sister Janina! (CHEERING) (Hyperfang comes out)

Hyperfang: HIYA, PEOPLE OF NINJAGO! Now, Janina and I will be reading out Dareth's most embarrassing secrets to you all, so be sure to keep your faces straight because this is a LITTLE like a try not to laugh challenge! Janina?

Janina: Okay, sista! One! Dawweth isss a Elvis Impehsonatoh and weahs wigs!

Jay: So his hair isn't his real hear?

Hyperfang: Nope! You should have seen him in a blond braid all the way down his back and as long as this stage, like Rapunzel! Or his rainbow punk hair!

(audience fails to maintain their laughs)

Janina: Two! Dawweth awways fails at pwoposing to the weporter Gayle Gossip! Ever since the Final Battle he's bben twying!

(laughter)

Parka: Has everyone seriously failed at try not to laugh? What about when he boasted about his extraordinay powers of animals and stuff?

Ninja: Oh, yeah! (laugh)

Kai: I beat him right away!

Mack-eye: Let's take a small break! First of all, I wanna say that before we continue, we'll have the ninja react to Greenwater or Seaweed-shipping or Lloya or whatever Lloyd and Nya are called. I prefer calling them Seaweed, though.

Jay, Lloyd, Nya: WHAT?

Jay: Like I said, Nya's with me!

Lloyd: Ugh. Seriously? I never wanted to date her!

Nya: Okay, now these weird couples are just getting me mad. Why are we crossing things over? Have they ever done me and Pixal or me and Skylor? I hope not.

Parka: (cringes) Sorry, Nya. Those ships exist.

Nya: (Bangs head on table) Knew it.

Mack-eye: Okay, continue with the facts!

Hyperfang: We can't. Kai burned the papers. (all turn and look at Kai)

Kai: Whoops. Sorry.

Parka: Eh, never mind. Now, something about Legend of Korra... which I never really was interested in. I don't know too much about it... **(author: me neither)** but let's just watch it.

50 hours later...

Kai: WHOO! Best thing ever!

Jay: You know what? I LOVE Korra!

Cole: My favorite's trailing toward Asami.

Zane: I'm not sure if I approve of Asami growing past Mako. They looked good together. Or maybe I liked Korra and Mako. This does not compute! (glitches)

Lloyd and Nya: Same.

Hyperfang: I don't know whether to laugh or cry or get mad...

Mack-eye: Okay, moving on! Do you remember anymore of Dareth's secrets? I SERIOUSLY want to know them.

Hyperfang: Well, his favorite Puffy Pot Stickers include the Beer-and-Grass flavored one. And he used to flirt with Nya when Jay wasn't around.

Nya: I hated that.

Hyperfang: Oh, yeah, and his most embarrassing secret is how he secretly-

Dareth: (running on stage) NOO! DON'T TELL THEM! PLEASE!

Hyperfang: Oh, yes, I'm telling them about your trophies.

Dareth: NOOOO!

Hyperfang: (whacks him away with her tail) His trophies are made of tin cans painted with gold glitter. And he also wishes he could eat the elemental powers, as in turning them into a huge piece of cake and stuff. But the worst fact is that he kissed... I don't exactly know how to say it... (burst in laughter) THIS ONE'S TOO FUNNY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dareth: Don't you dare tell them of the time I went shopping and kissed an old lady, thinking she was a princess disguised by an evil fairy! Or the time when I kissed a frog and thought I was a prince and that was my princess come to save me!

(audience shrieks in laughter) (ninja roar out loud)

Janina: (giggling) You just towld us, Dawweth.

Dareth: I never should have come here.

Parka: Anyway! That'll be it for today's episode, come back if you DARETH next time!

All except Dareth: BYE! (curtain closes

* * *

 **Lorris: Well, that was funny.**

 **Nilla: Hilarious, actually. What's up next?**

 **Lorris: For next episode, our ships will be Greenwind, Yin-Yang shipping, Garmakai, Zane x Cryptor, GarmaDareth, and Cole x Skalidor, requested by** **XxVallirenxX. See you around! These are the Twin Terrors,**

 **Nilla: Signing out. BOOP**


	4. Strangely Strange (Whatever That Means)

Parka: Welcome back to _The Secret Life of Ninja!_ Along with the ninja today, we also have Sensei Garmadon, Sensei Wu, Misako, Morro, and the five Serpentine Generals! Please welcome our new guests! And all our suggestions for today are from XxVallirenxX, apart from the second.

Pythor: Oh, dear, is this another reaction show, I've been on one too many of these.

Mack-eye: We know, Pythor, does it really matter Let's just hurry.

Pythor, to Skales: This better be good.

Parka: So... the first thing you all will be looking at is Greenwind.

Jay: OH, NO. Lemme guess that it's Lloyd and Morro, two people who have been enemies for a lifetime.

Mack-eye: (snorting) Uh, yeah. I don't know why I'm laughing right now.

Morro: (BLEEEEEEEEEEP)

Parka: SHUT YER DIRTY MOUTH UP! What did I tell you about using foul language?

Morro: Sorry.

Lloyd: (inches away from Morro) O-kay. I did not need to know that...

Parka: Oh, don't worry, Lloyd, there are a lot of fangirls in other places to look. Oh, and Morro, you also have a growing number of fangirls. Plus, fanfictions provide plenty of different pairings.

Morro: Fangirls? Is that good?

Mack-eye: Not if they climb all over you and try to kiss you and marry you and stuff.

Lloyd: It's horrible.

Parka: Next... Yin-Yang shipping.

Garmadon: Elaborate on that.

Parka: the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord.

Wu: EXCUSE ME?!

Parka: (gulping) Yeah.

Lloyd: So you're saying that my grandfather is paired with the Overlord?

Misako: How would that even work out... I think I've been mentally scarred for life.

Garmadon: B-b-b-but... but they were mortal enemies...

Wu: They were opposing sides in a great war long ago! Besides, Garmadon and I wouldn't have been alive if they were a couple!

Cole: Uhh...

Zane: Now I really do not understand humans.

Kai: I feel you, Zane. I'm not sure I even understand myself, after seeing all this craziness.

Parka: Next on the list is Garmakai. It basically means-

Kai: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I HATE THIS PLACE!

Garmadon: (growls angrily)

Parka: I didn't even finish the sentence. Garmadon and Kai.

Kai: He's an old man! A MARRIED MAN AND FATHER OF LLOYD!

Garmadon: I'm with Misako!

Lloyd: Okay, I'm out. (walks toward door)

Mack-eye, dragging him back: Oh, no you don't not until this episode id over, young man. I know I sound like a mother scolding her kid, but still.

Parka: So, we now have Zane x Cryptor.

Zane: I was hoping you'd say Pixal.

Jay: Who created these ships between enemies anyway?

Kai: Beats me.

Cole: I think too many hyperactive fans.

Pythor: Am I anywhere on this list?

Parka: No, but Skalidor is. We'll get to him last.

Skalidor: Aw, come on!

Parka: Next is-AHAHAHAHA! GARMA-DARETH! YES YOU KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING! HAHAHAHAHA!

Garmadon: Am I really that popular in pairings? With people I am not in a relationship with?

Mack-eye: Unfortunately, yes. (whispering to himself: There might also be you and Pythor together.)

Parka: Last on! Skalidor and Cole!

Cole: You don't have to tell me anything. And I already am hating this. Do you think I'd really date a Serpentine?

Pythor: Well, I'd definitely like to see that.

Skales: It would be hilarioussss!

Acidicus: Whatever. I want to see how Skalidor suffers it, hopefully not too bad because recently he's been scapegoat for my warriors.

Mack-eye: We hope you enjoyed our newest episode! Ciao for now!

Pythor: Wait, it's over already? But it was just getting to the good part!

* * *

 **Lorris: Ninja reactions are too funny.**

 **Nilla: Agreed.**

 **Lorris: Anyway, I'm letting you tell everyone the next list of ships for next time.**

 **Nilla: (gulps) But it has over twenty, all from a guest named Hunter.**

 **Lorris: Fine. Technoshipping, Electric Virus, Pixay or Jayxal, Lava, Garsako, Wusako, Greenwisp, Moss, Greenwire, Steam (?), Plasma, Fixation, Loulien, DanceLesson, NyCole, Zaya, Rose, um... FlowerPower, Forgiven, Allied, Venom, Eyes-On-You, Garmacest, Garmaborg, Wumadon, Foreveralone, Malware, Pixane, Teapost, Tea, Circuitcest, Jaycest... all will be explained in due time.**

 **Nilla: YEEP. And also, _The Lego Ninjago Movie_ trailer will be reacted to as well as OCs, thanks to a suggestion by Catie Kuda.**

 **Lorris: We thank you for all those reviews! These are the Twin Terrors,**

 **Both** **: Signing out. CUT!**


End file.
